Poison Ivy
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: This is a short story of a girl who has a normal life but it's about to get a little bit different so what's going to happen?


Ivy's story

This is a strange little story about a girl I once knew her name was Ivy Crooks she was a very smart person always getting the highest grades in her class. She was an obedient child always doing as she was told never did anything wrong always followed all the rules. But her appearance was strange as she didn't look anything like her parents as she had long shiny wavy black hair, shiny green eyes and pale smooth skin as if she were a ghost. Everything in her life was how she thought perfect but it was about to get a lot weirder.

Ivy was walking home from school with her three best friends they are chatting and messing around as they walk down the road. The four best friends have known each other since they were toddlers as they were in the same kindergarten class. The names of the girls are June, May and April they were all sisters and lived next door to Ivy they all looked the same as they were identical they had short blond hair, blue eyes like the ocean and tanned skin. But enough about that for now we have to get on with the story.

The next day Ivy was late for school she wasn't normal but she was up late studying for an exam she was late for, she needed to get to school fast. She kept running down the road then a strange creepy road that lead to the school gates appeared out of nowhere. I'll tell you know this is my part in the story as this strange road is where Ivy and I met. She stopped as she noticed the road but didn't think anything else about it and started running down the road, she passed an old book store she suddenly stopped outside the store she peered in the dusty window to see huge amounts of old dusty books on shelves and tables it seemed it was empty. Then suddenly the ringing of the school bells came from the distant she came out of her faze then started running as fast as a cheater to the school gates she had just made it to the school into her classroom ready for the exam.

Ivy and her friends were walking out of the school gates with the other students that had finished the exam they were walking down the road her best friends going in one direction and Ivy went another. Ivy kept walking down the creepy and strange road to the dusty old book store from that morning; she opened the huge wooden door to the inside of the dusty old book store she found hundreds of thousands of books around the small book store. She started to wonder around the shelves suddenly a voice comes out of nowhere "Hello young lady what can I do for you?" a man voice came from across the small store it was a voice of an old man his hair was white like snow and dark brown eyes he had pale skin. He went over to one of the tables in the middle of the store all of the tables were full of books he sat down gentle so not to hurt his back further. If you haven't already figured it out the old man is me. Ivy kept looking around the small store looking at all of the books then one caught her eye it was a green leather bound book with two swords with the title "Poison Ivy" she picked up the book in her pale smooth hand. The old man leapt from his seat taking the book out of her hands "No Sorry you can't have this book it's not for sale," he said he seemed strange about the book but Ivy kept wondering around to the other books. She then walked back to the middle of the store with the tables to find the old man fast asleep. The book was in his wrinkle hands as Ivy watched the sleeping man the book dropped to the floor with a loud thud this startled her. She sneaked to the table where the book had fallen she picked the book up she felt the cold wooden floor as she picked the book up she was startled again but the creaking of the floor but she feared and ran out of the book store with the book still in hand. She kept running down the creepy road to her house she ran to her room she noticed she still had the book in her hands.

"Oh boy I still have that book I picked up that man he's going to be really angry but I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what got him all worried about." She whispers to herself she sat at her desk and started reading the book. Time flied by as she read the book it came to midnight when she started falling to sleep she left the book open she climbed into bed.

Then suddenly some ivy vines start to climb out of the middle of the page it worms its way to Ivy then wraps around her body like snakes, Ivy wakes up with a jolt of panic the vines drag her into the book as a giant bright light comes from the book as she disappears. Ivy is found falling from the sky she drops suddenly in a pool of mud waking up with nothing to see around her but a huge bolder. She gets up noticing what she was wearing a green leather tight outfit covering her arms and legs with a belt with a sword attached to the belt. She then looks up again at her surroundings to find a boy of her age wearing a blue leather outfit the same as hers almost he had spiked, short brown hair and brown eyes he seemed very tanned. Ivy screamed in horror of her new discovery punching out of at the boy he fell to the floor of soft mud holding his bleeding nose. He got off of the ground walking away from Ivy without a word Ivy starts to run after the boy they soon reached an odd looking house the boy just walked through the wooden door into the house. Ivy wondering on how that could be opened the door of the odd house to find the boy sitting in a chair in a small corner of the odd house he looked up at her as she entered the house.

He started whaling "Hi I'm Jack who are you?" he seemed neither angry nor happy to see Ivy but Ivy seemed unsure of what to say so just replied.

"I'm Ivy Crooks I'm not really sure what I'm doing here." She looked around the house as she stood by the door she then noticed the book behind Jack's head Ivy kept pointing at the book as Jack looked around to see what it was but it was too late an evil crow swooped into a cracked window flying to catch the book in its talons it flew back out of the window off away.

They both ran off after the crow up in the sky for miles they found the crow heading into an open window of an old and eerie castle. They made their way to the front gate of the castle to find some huge strong soldiers coming around the corner the soldiers grab hold of them carrying them away into the castle. They were taken to the throne room to an old looking woman in a giant throne as they entered she stood she slowly walked over to the two prisoners. She showed the book in her hand Ivy tried launching herself at the old lady but Jack held her back the old lady spoke softly to them. "So Ivy you want to go back home so I've heard well I want you to do something for me first."

"What you want her to do for you?" Jack replied with venom in every word.

"I want you to be my slave for as long as I wish to have you is that so bad?" She smiled at Ivy as she said this Ivy looked at her then spat in the woman's face she then clicked her fingers the soldiers dragged them off away out of the huge throne room "Tell me when you want this book oh Jack good luck dying" the old hag shouted at them.

The soldiers through them into a smelly dirty cell "Great I knew you were trouble," Jack exclaimed in the corner of the cell he was thrown into as Ivy started crying in her corner he got up walking over to her he hugged her then one of the soldiers opened the huge iron bar doors the old hag walks through the doors into the cell.

"Jack be quite, Ivy I need a good slave so will you be my slave or Jack is going to die it's your choice?" she then walked out of the cell walking away Jack held onto Ivy's shoulders looking at her in the eyes.

"Ivy don't worry I'll be fine I've got a plan so I'll be safe so don't agree to anything she says," Jack plead with Ivy. The next time the old hag went to visit them it was a week over this time the two heroes of this story got to know each other, the old hag came into the room seeming angry that she had to wait says

"So did you think it over?" looking at Ivy.

"Yeah I'll go it," Ivy replied the lady clicked her fingers the soldiers came into the cell grabbing both Jack and Ivy they were dragged in different directions they were fighting to join each other but it wasn't working. They then shouted "I LOVE YOU!" the old hag stops in her tracks to see Ivy start glowing brighter and brighter she screams out in terror then a bright light and a gust of wind blows everyone away but Jack the light stops and Ivy runs over to Jack running up the stairs.

They made their way into the huge throne room they looked around for the book they soon found it in a drawer Ivy opens the book to a page then Jack grabs Ivy by the shoulders again kissing her goodbye. "Ivy I'll miss you," Jack whispered Ivy breaks a tear then the poison ivy vines came out of the page sucking her into the book with a burst of light she found herself back in her bedroom as if nothing had happened. She got out of her bed changing quickly as she went to school she passed the old book store on her way she sees the old man in his chair then notices her friends walking into the school gate. She runs to meet them they all hug then walking into the school. I'll skip the school day because nothing much happened apart from Ivy being more quite than she usually was, they were walking out of the school gates but Ivy started walking towards the old bookstore. She opens the door to find another girl looking around the books, Ivy sees the old man she walks over to him at his table.

"Hello thanks for the book but I'm sorry from the other time," Ivy explained the old man looked at her and spoke.

"So any questions about the book?" he asked her, it wasn't what she had expected to hear but still replied.

"Yes what happened to the main character when she started glowing and why was that?" she asked she seemed still confused at what had happened when her and Jack had declared their love for one another.

"You're a very special girl Ivy Crooks your Poison Ivy you're the main character in your own book and you can keep the book you're going to need it." He replied nicely again she was taken back by how kind he was to her.

"Thank you sire what is she doing… oh I see good luck sir," Ivy joked she walked out of the bookstore through the wooden door to find her friends all starring at her. "What are you guys doing here?" Ivy surprised to see her friends they didn't say anything with the shock of what they had seen she hugged them quickly then walked off to the corner dropped the book onto the ground open the poison ivy vines came out of the book wrapping around her body bringing her back into the book with a burst of light.

**The end**


End file.
